The present invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,467. Both inventions are concerned with providing phenolic binder compositions which can be used in producing glass fiber products of the wool-like and board types, which binder compositions are especially formulated: (1) to minimize the total air pollution occasioned by use thereof in producing glass fiber products and (2) to keep the percentage of especially noxious pollutants, phenol and formaldehyde, in particular, as low as possible. In both cases, a part of the method involves using a higher than normal molecular proportion of formaldehyde to phenol in carrying out an initial phenol-formaldehyde condensation; as a consequence of the high mole ratio, free phenol is reduced to a minimum during this initial condensation. A second reactant which is also condensable with formaldehyde is then added, according to both inventions, and further condensation occurs. Urea is added according to both inventions and there is limited condensation between the added urea and the previously formed condensate. In the case of the prior art process, the second reactant capable of condensation with formaldehyde is dicyandiamide.